Undercover Gone Wrong
by JamkoShipper
Summary: "Sometimes when you follow your heart, you have to break the rules." - Frank Reagan. What happens when Eddie and Jamie go undercover together to catch the Gambini crime family?
1. Ch 1: The Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods.

Chapter 1:

Officer Jamie Reagan and his partner, Edit ("Eddie") Janko were called into Sgt. Renzulli's office.

"Sarge, what can we do for ya?" asked Jamie. "Take a seat," Renzulli replied, pulling the blinds. "It's come to my attention that there is a certain...shall we say 'chemistry' between you two." And before Jamie could respond or Janko could wipe the surprised look off her face, Renzulli quickly put them at ease. "Relax. You two aren't in trouble. In fact, the department has an assignment for you."

Jamie grinned and Janko raised her eyebrow.

Eddie sighed as she sat with Kara. "I can't believe this. For two whole months, I have to pretend that I'm married to Reagan. And not only that, I have to waddle around like I'm his pregnant housewife. He's going to eat this up." And just as if he were on cue, Jamie walked by. "Hey sweetheart, you're putting the roast in the oven in an hour, right?" He playfully kissed her cheek and walked away. Kara stifled a laugh. "Girl, do you know how many women would give an arm to marry Jamie Reagan or at least spend a night with him? Enjoy it!"

Danny's partner Baez sauntered into the bathroom, with Kara and Eddie following suit. "I mean, what do I even wear? Am I expected to sleep with him? I know the house will be under surveillance by the Gambino family." Baez raised an eyebrow. "Sarge put you two undercover? Looks like Danny will finally have fifty more dollars in his pocket." Eddie rolled her eyes and washed her hands. Kara laughed. "Damn, I think I'm losing that bet."

"What bet?" asked Eddie. Baez looked at Eddie, stunned. "You didn't know? Man, you two are as clueless as two horny teenagers in a movie theatre." Eddie laughed, still confused. "Oh God. Everyone knew you two were bound to get together. Danny had fifty bucks on two years, I had four years, Baez here had two and a half years. Even Sarge had three years after a promotion, but it looks like he's losing," replied Kara. Eddie smirked. She knew her partner was hot stuff, with chisled abs and a body to die for. But there was more to their attraction. He was kind, protective, sweet, caring, and a good man. Qualities almost impossible to find in the Big Apple.

Ultimately, he was the best guy she had ever met. Eddie didn't want to screw this one up. Besides, she didn't even know if he liked her that way. The only inklings of hope she had were the kiss that left her weak in the knees and unable to sleep for a week, that night he stayed over after her first kill, when he decked the perp that pushed her...Ok, so there were more moments. And she hoped that Jamison Reagan reciprocated, because like it or not, they were going to be Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Lombardi for the next two to four months. And there were certain priveleges that came with married life.

"Hey Harvard." Danny smirked as he walked toward his brother in the locker room. Jamie rolled his eyes. "So you heard, huh?" Danny laughed. His brother was as readable as a Kindle. "You get to shack up with Janko, no punishment, Sarge playing matchmaker. There's no way this can go wrong." Danny wouldn't wipe the grin off his face. Jamie stopped laughing and looked thoughtful for a second. "Danny, I really do care about her. She's more than a hot girl. She's bossy, eats too much, burps like a dude, handles herself, kisses like a dream-" Before Jamie could finish, Danny exclaimed "Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did this lip action happen? Last month?" Jamie blushed. "No, like a year and a half ago." Danny slapped his brother on the back, congratulating him. But then he got up and hugged his brother. "Danny, I really care about her. She's beyond gorgeous, drives me out of my mind, and makes me know that the best thing that ever happened to me wasn't Sydney. And I'm not letting Eddie go. She's perfect."

Danny smiled at his brother, rolling his eyes. "Joe woulda liked her."

Jamie nervously looked down at his hands. "Should I bring her to family dinner on Sunday?" Danny chuckled. "Oh, this I gotta see. Go for it, Golden Boy. At least you'll finally make Erin happy." Jamie looked confused. Danny explained that Erin had always known there was something between Eddie and Jamie.

"Well, that's one thing about Erin that we love. She usually has a good intuition about those things."

Jamie cleaned out his locker and waited for Eddie. "Hey, so do you want to swing by your place later and grab your stuff, I'll grab mine and we can move in to La Casa de Lombardi tonight? I'll bring the beer!" Eddie rolled her eyes as she took her hair out of its bun. "Look Reagan, some of the girls put together a bachlorette party for Monday night...it's my last night alone, as a single woman for the forseeable future. Baez, Linda, Kara, and even Erin offered to swing by." Jamie thought for a moment. "Why don't we just hang out at the bar with a few beers? I'll even bring you a ring, so we can start living this engagement and marriage thing up. Then on Sunday night, you can even meet the family." Eddie laughed and touched his shoulder tentatively. "Well why don't you put a ring on it, Reagan? It's about time." Jamie smiled softly. "I have a claddaugh ring that my mother gave me before she passed away. Since we're friends first and foremost, I'd still like you to have it. For good." Eddie smiled and teared up. "What is it, Janko? I thought you only cried during Remember the Titans."

 _He remembered._


	2. Ch 2: The In-Laws

Eddie spent over three hours poring over the perfect outfit to wear to the Reagan's on Sunday. But she'd never tell Jamie that.

That Saturday night was incredible. Jamie bought her a few beers and they got a little tipsy. Jamie smiled as they went for a walk, even stopping at McClaren's for a drink. As they made their way back to Eddie's apartment, Jamie stopped her and knelt to the ground holding a small black box. Eddie rolled her eyes, laughing. Jamie had a serious yet happy look on his face. "Edit, I know this is an assignment for us, but I'm also kinda hoping that...maybe you'd be my girlfriend? I'm crazy about you...you watch my back, you're not a prissy girl, you're rough and tumble yet sweet. And I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you. Will you be mine? Maybe even forever?" Eddie smiled and teared up.

 _Damnit, Reagan. I hate crying._

Jamie slid the ring on her finger, kissing her gently on the forehead. He picked her up and carried her back to her apartment, smiling and laughing. In an ironic turn of events, Baez and Danny were driving in the neighborhood, back to 1PP after talking to a suspect. Danny glanced out the window and saw a young couple kissing, his hand on her hips. Baez saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Danny, don't embarass them. They're just in love." He put on the sirens and rolled down the window. "Hey lovebirds, get a room!" Jamie froze and put Eddie down, slowly turning around.

Baez stared and laughed hysterically. Danny Reagan, for once, was speechless. But before he rolled up his window, Jamie walked over to his gray, unmarked vehicle. "Hey Jamie, do me a favor? Be safe, ok? Pops isn't ready for a grandchild or two out of wedlock from you, Harvard. Make sure you and Ellle Woods over there know what you're doing." Jamie rolled his eyes, and punched Danny playfully. Eddie waited until Danny rolled the window up and drove away to jump on Jamie's back, kissing his neck gently. "So no grandkids tonight, lambchop?"

Baez couldn't stop laughing as Danny rambled on and on about his little brother becoming a man. "Oh geez, Linda'll get a kick out of this one. I don't want to embarass the kid, but man, I'm almost proud." As he walked into 1PP, he ran into Erin who immediately knew something was up. "Danny, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary." Danny smirked. "Just wait until family dinner, sis." Erin, confused, let him go past and drove home.

Meanwhile, Jamie and Eddie had since entered Eddie's apartment. The two sat on the couch drinking wine, watching the tail end of a Duke basketball game, and Jamie's hand making its way up Eddie's side tenderly. Eddie fell asleep in Jamie's arms, feeling safe and secure and protected. No hot, wild love-making had taken place, but the two officers enjoyed something much more pleasurable: the safety and intimacy of sleeping in each other's arms.

The couple awoke to the sound of Jamie's cell phone ringing. "Crap, Eddie get up. It's Sunday. I'm ten minutes late for church. My family's going to know something's up. Plus Danny already knows, so if he shoots off his mouth like he does, I'm toast." Eddie smiled as she sat up in his lap, kissing his cheek gently. "Man, I'm going to like being your wife. This is already fun, and I haven't even met my in-laws."

The two got ready in record time, Eddie even making toast to eat en route. "Hey Reagan, should I start wearing my pregnancy belly today? Really freak out the Commish and the Reagans?" Jamie rolled his eyes and laughed. "Probably not the best idea, but it would shut my brother up for a few seconds."

When they arrived at St. Dom's, mass was already in full swing. Jamie and Eddie waited until everyone stood to squeeze into the family pew. Frank raised his eyebrows, amused. Nikki and Erin exchanged excited glances. Danny chuckled until Linda elbowed him in the ribs. Eddie reached for Jamie's hand, making the pale officer's face turn the shade of a fresh tomato. Danny leaned over. "Kid, I gotta hand it to you. Way to be bold. But don't expect us to go easy on you two at dinner. You thought I was bad in the box? You ain't seen nothing yet." Jamie rolled his eyes and Eddie winked.

After the service ended, Jamie walked over to his father with Eddie. "Dad, this is Eddie a.k.a. Maria Lombardi, my wife for the forseeable future." Danny walked over, and muttered "Yeah, but she'll be Eddie Reagan before you know it, popping out the kid's kids." Frank maintained a stern composure, extending his hand to Eddie. "Pleasure to see you again, Eddie. I just hope this experience doesn't cloud you or Jamie's judgment." Jamie smiled at Eddie and his father. Nikki and Erin quickly got Eddie's attention by procuring fresh pretzels from a vendor. Frank and Jamie hung back.

"I gotta hand it to you, Jamie. She reminds me quite a bit of Mary. Not in looks, but in demeanor. Your mom woulda liked her. As I believe you like, or even love her. I know that isn't an act."

Jamie's cheeks turned that tomato red shade again. He knew his father was right, but he was petrified of being rejected by the most amazing woman in the world.


	3. Ch 3: The Dinner

_Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. Just the Gambini crime family, and the Lombardi aliases._

 _Thank you so much for the reviews!_

Chapter 3

After the mass, Eddie and Jamie went back to their own apartments to pack what they would need for the forseeable future. Eddie smiled as she packed her clothes, jewelry, off-duty firearm, some pictures of her family, her high school yearbook, and a very special bracelet.

 _Flashback: "Edit, this is yours. It's from the old country, for when you have a little girl of your own," her ailing grandmother whispered. Eddie, only nine at the time, wiped a tear away and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, grandma. Thank you...I'll treasure it always." The bracelet sparkled in the light, silver set with tiny sapphires. Eddie's mom coldly whisked her away._

Meanwhile, Jamie was packing some clothes of his own, a few pictures (mostly of Joe and his family, but there was one he threw in of him and Eddie), and a few other things. He wondered how his partner would fare as his wife...and if this assignment could mean something more.

At the precinct, Danny and Baez were getting as much information as they could from Vino Gambini. They picked him up for illegal posession of marijuana, but Danny wanted to pump Vino so he could see what his kid brother would be getting into. Vino was about 6' 2", with jet black hair and a menacing grin marred by a fading scar above his upper lip. Danny threw down pictures of the Gambini's latest victims. "Doris Gonzales, Michelle Jarow, Robert King. Any of them ring a bell?" Vino just sat back in the chair with his hands behind his head. "I ain't got nothin' to do with that, punk." Danny lunged across the table. "Why would you put a hit on these people, huh?" Vino leaned forward. "Sometimes people borrow what they can't pay back." Danny stormed out of the box. "That's gotta count for a confession, right? Something?" Baez sighed. "It's circumstantial. It'll never stand up in court. We can book him for posession and he'll get a fine, but that's it." Danny hit a locker with his fist. "Damnit! I just wanna know what the kid'll be up against."

A few hours later, the Reagans were putting away their guns and shields and trading them in for roast turkey and mashed potatoes. Well, everyone but Jamie and his guest. Frank looked up as the door opened, his mouth gaping wide, reminding everyone at the table of Danny. Jamie had shaved and wore a business suit. Eddie looked the part of the dutiful housewife, with a shoulder-length haircut and in a blue and coral dress with an unmistakable bulge in her midsection. Danny looked up and chuckled. "Well that was fast, Harvard." Danny's comment broke the tension in the room. Eddie rolled her eyes. "It's fake...Renzulli wanted us to look like a young married couple. If I'm pregnant, it throws off more suspicion that we're cops." Jamie laughed and held her hand. Anyone could see she wore two rings: a claddaugh ring and a plain gold band. But what not even Eddie knew was that the gold band was inscribed with a barely discernible "J" and "E".

Nikki moved over so Jamie and Eddie could sit. Jack leaned over to Danny. "Hey dad, where do babies come from?" Henry and Frank laughed. Jamie spit a bit of his water out. "Yeah, Danny. Where?" Linda looked at her husband, interested. "Well, there's this bird that comes. And he has an app on his phone and it tells him where couples live and he gives them a baby. But while the couple waits, the woman eats a lot of chocolate and gets a little chubby." Linda elbowed her husband and Eddie shot him a look. Jamie looked at Eddie, amused. "So this is why you've been eating so much! Now at least you have an excuse!" Everyone laughed, and Eddie looked at Jamie with her eyebrows raised. "You know, you can sleep on the couch this week." Linda looked at Danny. "I like her. She learns fast!" Jamie and Eddie described the assignment to the table, and Danny shared some concerns. "Hey Harvard, just watch it, ok? Vino and his buddies are tricky and they can smell a cop a mile away." Erin looked over at Eddie and Jamie. "Danny, I think they can play the part well."

Eddie and Jamie smiled. They knew they could.


	4. Ch 4: The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. I wish I owned a very shirtless Will Estes though.

Ch. 4

After dinner, Jamie sat with Henry, Danny, Frank, and Danny's (sleepy) two sons. "Son, I know this assignment seems fun. And you've got a great partner. But please be careful. The Gambinis don't fool around. When Vino's grandfather was the patriarch of the family, he racked up over forty bodies. We could never nail him because the evidence was circumstantial."

Jamie sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. But this is why he was glad Eddie had his back.

Meanwhile in the living room, Eddie smiled as she tapped her pillowy abdomen and nursed her beer. "Wow, I probably shouldn't do this in public or when I actually am expecting." Erin smiled in agreement. "Yeah, infants and alcohol generally don't go well together." Linda glanced at Eddie's finger.

"Eddie, is that Mary's claddaugh ring?" Linda asked. Eddie smiled. "Yeah, Jamie gave it to me the other night. When he asked me to be his real girlfriend." Erin and Nikki's mouths dropped a tad, but but quickly formed into happy smiles.

"Oh man, I thought this was just for fun and just for the assignment! Finally, my baby brother made a move! Even with the whole bachlorette thing, I thought you two were keeping things platonic" Erin laughed.

Eddie smiled softly and put the glass of beer down. "If I can be honest, a big part of me wishes this was real. Like I had a family like this, a husband like Jamie, and a kid on the way." Linda smiled and understood. "Well...a big part of you can get what you want. Jamie's a good guy. Sydney broke his heart, but trust me. He's loyal and the sweetest gentleman you'll ever meet."

Erin's face broke into a smile. "Sometimes Jamie's too much of a gentleman for his own good. On prom night, he made Theresa Mancini this elaborate dinner in our backyard. He cooked the meal, strung lights around the yard, and even paid Danny and Joe $20 each to not be around that night. And even though Theresa was a bit intoxicated prior to meeting up with Jamie, he still had the decency not to push for anything sexual. He's a real gentleman, Eddie. Even when the fire department came because the lights caused a brush fire, he kept his cool."

Eddie grinned. "Well, at least for now I can enjoy my beer. I'll see what lambchop is up to in time."

Jamie looked at Frank. "Dad, remember when you said about following your heart meaning sometimes you had to break the rules?" Danny chuckled. "Finally the kid's going to get the ball rolling!" Henry winked at Jamie. "Francis, I think Jamie's in love with his partner." Frank looked at Henry pensively. "You think, Pop?" Then he turned and looked at Jamie, taking a sip of the scotch. "Son, you're the baby of the family. Everyone is always out to protect you. And I think you finally found a woman who sees you for the true man you are. And while the job restricts relationships between partners, I think this is one woman you can't get away. Renzulli's going to assign Eddie a different partner after this assignment. And you, after sitting for the detective's exam, you're going to be in Danny's unit working Homicide with Detective Ryan." Danny slapped Jamie on the back. "Oh Gormley's going to love this. Two Reagans for the price of one."

Nikki looked intently at Eddie and her protruding tummy. "Hey Eddie, I know that you're not really pregnant. Or at least I don't think you are. But if you and Uncle Jamie really were, what would you name the kid?" Erin and Linda laughed and then looked seriously at Eddie. She grinned. "Well one night on patrol, Jamie was telling me about a conversation he had awhile ago with Sydney. She had wanted to name their son after her dad, Zoref. After I laughed so hard he made me get out of the patrol car, he and I grabbed some coffee. Since then, he had some time to think and he told me that if he ever gets married and has a boy, he wants to name him Joseph Vincent, for Joe and for Vinny. And if it's a girl, well...he didn't get there, except he mentioned he wanted his mom's name involved somehow. But I think I would go with Tatiana, after my grandmother. Tatiana Mary. With the Mary being after Jamie's mom. I know how much she meant to him, and to you all."

Linda chuckled. "Well, that settles it. You're in. Jamie officially has no more say so. We like you."

Finally, Jamie walked in with his brother, father, and grandfather. The women all turned and smiled wide. "Never a good sign when the women go quiet at the same time and smile like the Cheshire Cat" Danny said. Erin laughed. "Just wait, dear brother." Jamie came up behind Eddie, and grabbed her shoulders. "Easy on the goods, lambchop" she said. As they all filed out of Henry and Frank's house, Jamie reached for Eddie's hand.

 _Why the heck did we wait so long for something that feels so right?_


	5. Ch 5: The Briefing and Bachelorette

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. Just the original characters in my story.

Ch. 5

That night, Jamie spent the night at Eddie's. They drove in his car, and while sitting in traffic, they got to really talk. "Eddie, I gotta admit. I'm crazy about you." Eddie looked over at him, memorizing every line of his face, with a small tear running down her own face. "What is it, Janko? I thought only movies could make you cry?" Eddie folded her hands over the belly. "I'm just terrified of being hurt again. And I know you can't hurt a fly, which reassures me. But you're incredible. And I don't ever want to lose you." Jamie reached over and squeezed her hand.

When they arrived at Eddie's apartment, she unlocked the door. "Oh my God, I'm sorry it's such a mess. Even my bed frame is gone. I had it all moved out." Jamie picked Eddie up by the waist, letting her keys and purse clatter to the floor. He carried her into her bedroom, and laid her down on her bare mattress. He reached over and picked up his NYPD hoodie that he had lent her awhile back. "I kept it because it smelled like you. And made me feel safe. I hope that's not too corny for you, Reagan" Eddie said with a playful smile.

Jamie kissed her tenderly and passionately at the same time, making Eddie feel the sweetest feeling course through her veins. He reached around her waist and got the fake belly off of her. "Easy there, lambchop." Jamie kissed her neck, igniting a fire. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling and breathing hard. Slowly, all their clothes came off. Eddie quickly apologized, out of breath. "God, Jamie. If I would have known that this would happen, I woulda worn my sexy panties." Jamie looked at her and winked.

"Anything you wear is sexy."

Jamie teased her but finally entered her, becoming one, to the tune of both breathy and gutteral moans.

The following morning, Jamie and Eddie headed into work to be briefed by Sgt. Renzulli and an FBI agent. Just to be funny, Eddie wore the fake belly and the wedding band. As she and Jamie walked into the precinct, Renzulli rolled his eyes.

"Knowing you two with the hots for each other, that kid was conceived in a patrol car." Eddie winked at Jamie, who just kept his mouth shut and his face red.

They sat down at a table. "Maria and Patrick Lombardi. Your names for the next few months. Get comfortable with them. In your folders are driver's licenses, passports, birth certificates, marriage certificates, etc. Your home is set up in Tottenville, Staten Island."

Jamie wrinked his nose. Eddie laughed.

The FBI agent began to describe the hierarchy of the Gambini family, complete with photographs. "Its patriarch, Vino. Untouchable, able to put a hit out on anyone who crosses him, his family, or owes a substantial debt to the Gambini's 'foundation'. Vino's brothers, Kenny and CJ. They handle finances, and a hefty drug trade of methamphetamine. Hector Rodriguez, Felicia Hanson, Daniel DeRoux, and Sebastian Gambini. Highly trained assasins who are basically Vino's minions. And lastly, Jenny Jacard. Vino's tech genius. She can get information and locate people at the drop of a hat."

Renzulli looked intently at both Jamie and Eddie, who was playfully caressing the "baby", rolling his eyes.

"Jamie, your job is to infiltrate the ranks of the family. Find a way to mingle with Vino's minions and brothers. You are currently out of work and desperate to find a job. You'll do anything."

"Eddie, your job is to mingle with the women. Particularly Patricia Gambini, Vino's beloved wife. She has three kids of her own, all in elementary school. Their names are Victoria, Genevive, and Nick. Cozy up to her. Get to know her. Make her feel comfortable. Ask her for parenting advice. But you really want the inside scoop on her husband."

Eddie and Jamie both nodded.

"Be careful, you two. And congratulations."

Jamie and Eddie sprinted to their locker rooms to change. Tonight was Jamie's "Bachelor" party and Eddie's "Bachelorette" party. Neither had any idea what was in store.

Around six o'clock that night, Danny pounded on Jamie's apartment door. "NYPD! Open up!" Jamie opened the door with a bemused expression on his face. Danny, Renzulli (!), Gormley, and a bunch of guys from the precinct were standing around. "Let's go, Harvard. Last night before the old ball and chain latches on." Jamie laughed and went along with the guys. They were going to a pub on the Lower East Side.

They ordered beers and shots all around. Danny played Jamie in a mean game of pool, with Danny ending up winning all ten bucks. "Danny, I don't care what you have planned. Just no cheesy strippers, ok?" Gormley chuckled. "I'm with Reagan Junior." It was all in all a great night for the guys. But Jamie was very excited for his assignment to begin.

Meanwhile, Eddie and the girls were out at a club on the Lower East Side. Nothing crazy, but Baez was making her go around to as many guys as she could and get her t-shirt signed. Erin rolled her eyes and laughed. Nikki danced to the pounding house music. Linda smirked. "I haven't been out to a place like this in years. Maybe Frank can watch the boys more often!" Eddie had a great time, but she too was excited for the assignment to begin. She could swear she was also a bit nervous too, butterflies in the stomach and all.


	6. Ch 6: The Neighbors

_Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. But Will Estes, if you ever read this, I'd happily be yours!_

 _Thank you for such kind reviews!_

 _Side note: Junior's is an actual cheesecake place in NYC. If you ever come here, get real Brooklyn pizza and head over to Junior's for dessert._

Ch. 6

Jamie and Eddie drove up to the elaborate house in Tottenville, Staten Island: a heavily Italian and greatly wealthy area. Their Range Rover was registered in Maria's name, just in case Vino had Jenny Jacard check them out. All their ducks were in a row.

"Here we are...Staten Island, home of the landfill and Danny."

Jamie's hair had been gelled back and wore expensive-looking sunglasses. Eddie had her hand protectively over her belly.

"Man, Reagan your kid is heavy. I think I'm taking this assignment way too seriously. I have to pee all the time thanks to this oversized pillow and I feel all queasy and nervous." Eddie grinned at Jamie.

"Well, as long as Junior is happy. Maybe if you stopped eating all that cheesecake, you'd feel better. For all I know, you'd name the kid Junior after Junior's." Jamie smiled.

Finally, they got out. They held hands and walked into their new home. But they felt watched. Vino had surveillance cameras surrounding his house, which stood only feet away from the Lombardi's. Vino peered through his study window at his new neighbors.

"Pregnant woman and husband. Clean, white, yet slick. Patricia, why don't we get to know our new neighbors?" Vino motioned to Patricia and to Jenny, who was already running the license plates of the Range Rover. Genevive pointed out the window. "Mommy! She's fat like you were when you were pregnant! Would we have friends then next door?" Patricia looked at her husband, who simply nodded.

"Boss, they're clean. Man is Patrick Lombardi, 35. Has experience in personal investigation and is an ex-cop. Says here he was kicked off the force for disorderly conduct. Wonder if he'd be of use to us. His wife is Maria, 32. Expecting their first child, has experience as an RN and a housewife. They seem clean, looking past the occasional parking ticket. Patty there seems like he's out of work, and may be interested in the Gambini Foundation" Jenny rattled off.

Vino stroked his stubbly chin.

 _They could do nicely._

That night, Jamie and Eddie settled into their place. "Well, Mrs. Lombardi. That was delicious. I'm just surprised you haven't eaten much. Usually you would have started devouring the wood of the kitchen table by now. Eddie looked up at Jamie. "Just feeling kinda nervous. This all seems like a dream. I haven't had this much normal since my dad was alive."

Jamie reached across the table for her hand. "Yeah?"

Eddie looked up at him. "Yeah, Reagan. Not everyone has the perfect family dynamic you do. My dad's in jail, and let's just say that mommy dearest and I never really saw eye to eye after my ballet injury."

"You did ballet? Damn, Janko. A woman of many talents."

He squeezed her hand. "But Jamie, it was bad. I broke some of my toes and sprained my ankle badly during a competition. The doctors advised me not to dance at least intensively again. Mom told them I'd do nothing of the sort. I opposed her and quit ballet. I took up fencing, which is moderately safer. But not good enough for Caroline Janko."

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Jamie motioned for Eddie to get up and join him, but kept his off-duty firearm tucked neatly into his belt.

Vino and Patricia, along with little Victoria stood at the doorstep. Jamie opened up the door with a smile. "Hello! You must be the neighbors." Friendly as ever, Vino shook his hand. "I'm Vino Gambini, and this is my wife, Patricia, and one of our kids, Victoria." Victoria smiled sweetly. "I'm five!" Eddie laughed and knelt down to talk to little miss Victoria. Patricia grinned. She already liked this woman.

"I'm Patrick Lombardi. This is my wife, Maria. We've been married about a year now, and we're expecting our first child. A boy, if I have any say." Vino slapped Jamie's shoulder playfully. "Don't we all wish we had a say in that?" Eddie rolled her eyes and grinned. "My wife is basically baby crazy, so you'll have to excuse her. She'll be gushing over the newborn when he or she is here" said Vino.

Patricia offered a warm smile to Eddie. "I'd love to have you over sometime. I have tons of baby clothes from Victoria and Nick that you're welcome to. Vino told me no more kids after Victoria, so at least the stuff would be put to good use."

Eddie smiled gratefully. "Oh you have no idea how we'd appreciate that. We don't know too many people in the area, just some from Jersey and a handful in Connecticut. So I haven't had much time to go baby shopping because of the move and all. Plus I have no idea where to even begin." Eddie solemnly looked at the ground. If and when the time came for her to have a baby someday, she had no clue who she would turn to for baby advice, or to figure out what the hell a baby needed besides a crib and diapers.

Patricia picked Victoria up and took Eddie by the arm. "Let's go see what I've got, and we'll go from there." Eddie grinned at Jamie.

"Good, good. Let the women talk. Always nice when the female species is getting along" said Vino, with his gaze lingering around the house. "Let's go sit and talk somewhere. I have a feeling you'll be a nice asset. You have beer?" Jamie walked Vino into the kitchen.

"Nice place, the missus is in charge of decor?" Jamie rolled his eyes in mock frustration. "Oh you bet."

Vino drummed his fingers on the tabletop and sipped the ice cold bottle of Corona.

"So Patty. I hear you're out of work." Jamie looked up in confusion.

 _Jenny did some digging._

"Yeah, I was looking for some sort of investigation gig. Even as a body guard. Just something." Jamie felt pathetic.

Vino's face brightened. "I can help ya, kid. Pretty wife, baby on the way. You have a nice, clean image. For an ex-cop. I like that. I run a high profile foundation, funding various...shall we say 'things'. And sometimes in the midst of running this foundation, certain clients rack up debt they cannot pay. So some of my associates make sure they can pay the debt, and if they back out, they...take care of them. I compensate them highly. You know what I'm saying?"

Jamie narrowed his eyes. "I'd kill people? Would my wife and child be in danger?"

Vino laughed, but his laugh carried a menacing tone. "Nah, just from me. But only if you ever cross me."

Jamie shook his hand and offered him another beer. "Sir, with all due respect. I know what's good for me."

"Good. Then, we have a deal."

The next day, in the Gambini attic, Eddie sat on the floor with Patricia sifting through boxes of expensive, name-brand onesies, dresses, suits, diaper bags, and much more. "So when are you due?" Eddie rubbed her tummy instinctively. "I'm about five months along. Due on our wedding aniversary, no less. December 3rd." Patricia clapped her hands in delight as Eddie tried not to roll her eyes back into her skull.

She offered a smile. "Dear, if you want any of this stuff, feel free to take it. It'll just sit up here collecting dust anyway." She gave Eddie a large plastic box, which she promptly started filling with tiny onesies, outfits, shoes, and anything else Patricia laid out. On the top of one pile was a tiny pink ballet dress.

"Oh, this is just too precious." For a moment, Eddie was beside herself. She saw a tiny blonde girl, with Jamie's bright blue eyes toddling around the house with a cowboy hat and the dress on backward, playing Sheriff Princess with her daddy.

 _Stop it Janko, you're only fooling yourself. It's too good to be true._

But it didn't stop her from putting the dress in her box.

When Eddie finally came home with her box of baby goodies, she tried to be quiet so Jamie wouldn't see the box.

"Hold up, Janko. What do we have here?" Eddie blushed, and placed the box on the staircase. She grabbed his hand and kissed him softly. His hand moved to the front of "Junior".

"Maybe someday, Junior will really be there." Jamie pressed his forehead to Eddie's.

He smiled and walked back to the study.

Eddie carried the box upstairs and sat it on the bedroom floor. She picked up the dress and held it up to her tummy in the mirror, laughing out loud to herself and smiling.

 _Someday, Reagan._

"What are you doing, Janko?" Eddie whirled around, sliding the tiny baby dress behind her back.

"And what do we have here?" Jamie chuckled and pulled her close.

"It's...a girl's dress. If she's a girl. Well, if she would be a girl. Because this isn't real and I'm not -" She babbled, only to be halted by Jamie's gently kiss.

"Who says it's not real?"


	7. Ch 7: Playing the Part

Disclaimer: Still don't own Blue Bloods. But CBS Screenwriters should really take some hints from FanFiction stories.

Ch. 7

 _I need you. No, not like that. I need you._ Eddie bolted upright in bed. For the past two months, she had been having the most lucid dreams. And while having Jamie there to hold her helped, she remained perturbed. Last night's nightmare was reliving her first kill.

 _Flashback (thoughts): I...I killed him. Another living being. I shot him. In cold blood._

Jamie stirred and kissed her forehead, making her almost cry again. But this time, tears of relief and joy.

 _Damnit Reagan. I'm not usually this emotional._

"Jamie, wake up. Someone's at the door." Eddie rubbed his bare shoulder gently. Jamie opened his eyes and got out of bed.

He had been working as an investigator and record-keeper for Vino for the past two months, and on the down low, he was making copies of every document. He had enough information to put Vino away for life. All they needed was a final hit.

Eddie had also acquired much information over the course of her friendship with Patricia. Actually, Eddie began to like Patricia. She reminded her of a childhood friend. Unfortunately though for Patricia, she didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. Eddie heard stories of cold-blooded kills, (secretly recorded on her iPhone) details of high end LSD and meth trafficking (how else would you pay for a Porsche?), and a top-secret prostitution ring run by Vino's brother, Antonio in Brooklyn.

They had all the information they needed.

But as Jamie went to the door, something deep inside Eddie felt horribly wrong.

She threw on her robe and nightgown, along with her belly well-attached. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Kenny Gambini and Felicia Hanson. She saw a gun brandished in Felicia's left hand.

"This doesn't look too good," she thought to herself.

Jamie was talking nonchalantly with them, trying to throw suspicion off.

Eddie heard bits and pieces of the conversation, hearing the words "Commissioner", "Desk photo", and "NYPD". She crouched down and tried to crawl to the kitchen so she could radio for backup. Unfortunately, Vino was waiting for her at the back door.

He fired off a shot, hitting her in the upper chest. She cried out in pain. Jamie shot Felicia and Kenny, and ran over to where Vino had his arm around Eddie's shoulder.

 _Dear God, please. Let us make it out of here alive._

He saw Eddie's face flush with tears and blood spilling from her lips. She was shaking her head no vigorously.

The sight made his blood boil.

Vino smirked. "You stupid cop. You didn't think I'd figure it out? Run your prints? Those closest to us often make the greatest pawns in my game. You crossed me. You tricked me. And you think I'm going away for life? Hell no."

 _He doesn't know Eddie is a cop, too._

"Vino, ok. We'll make a deal. Give me my wife, and you walk free."

Jamie put down his NYPD-issued firearm.

"Shame, Reagan. I don't make deals with pig cops like you."

Jamie looked at Vino square in the face.

 _Dear God I hope this works._

"Please don't hurt my family."


	8. Ch8: Please Don't Hurt My Family

Disclaimer: Still. I promise. I don't own Blue Bloods.

Ch. 8

 _Bang._

The gunshot rang out loud and clear. Jamie had grabbed his off-duty weapon from the waist of his pants, and prayed that Eddie would have remembered the story of Danny saving Erin.

Eddie hit the floor and before Vino knew what was going on, he took a bullet to the face.

 _Flashback: Jamie is a boy again, listening to Grandpa Henry's stories. "Now remember Jamie. If your dad, or Danny or_ Joe _or any of us say 'Please don't hurt my family,' you hit the deck. Nobody messes with a Reagan."_

Jamie ran over to Eddie and held her, calling for a bus and backup, not even realizing that he had been shot by Felicia.

 _Nobody messes with a Reagan._

Danny arrived first at the scene, alarmed at the open door and body pileup.

He drew his weapon but put it away when he saw Jamie and Eddie on the kitchen floor.

"My God, Harvard. It's bloodier than a butcher shop in here. Are you ok?" Jamie looked at Danny with the slightest hint of a tear in his eye.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But she needs help. I can wait...but I can't lose her, Danny. I can't!" He punched the wall.

Eddie's eyes were flickering open and shut, reaching for Jamie's hand.

Danny put his arm around his brother.

"Kid, you did good. You pushed through hell today. Joe woulda been proud. Of you both."

As the EMTs arrived, a group tended to the dead perps. Eddie was loaded into the ambulance with Jamie holding her hand, beside himself.

 _I can't lose her._

Danny called Linda and told her what happened. She prepped a team for surgery for both Eddie and Jamie.

Danny also knew he had to make a call to someone else. "Pop, it's me." Frank sat up in his desk, bracing himself for bad news. Danny just didn't call out of the blue, unless something was wrong.

"Eddie and Jamie, they've been shot. But they took down the Gambinis. We have enough hard evidence to nail the whole crew. They did good. Linda's expecting them now at St. Vin's."

Frank stood up and rushed out of the office. He had to get to the hospital. He couldn't lose another son.

Jamie had taken a bullet to his shoulder, and was taken immediately into surgery. His mind flooded with thoughts of Eddie: her laugh, her sarcastic jokes, her sweet touch. Just her. "I can't lose her," he mumbled as the nurses took him away on a gurney.

Meanwhile, Linda and a trauma team were tending to Eddie. She had lost a fatal amount of blood and the gunshot had been stopped by her breastbone, which had shattered somewhat. She was in a lot of pain and drifted in and out of consciousness. "Prep an OR. Gunshot trauma, vic is approximately 25, pregnant. Wait no, it's just one of those cushion-belly things," one of the nurses said. Kathy, one of the other nurses put the fetal heart monitor on the spare cart, but looked concerned.

"Before we do an X-Ray or any kind of surgery, we need to confirm that she isn't pregnant." The nurses nodded in agreement. Because the lab was closed on Sundays, Linda doubtfully rubbed some ice cold jelly on Eddie's real belly, once she was stabilized and prepped. She used the sonogram machine and ran the wand over her slightly hard abdomen. She saw a tiny blob on the screen and investigated it further. "She is actually pregnant. Looks about eight weeks along, baby is not in distress at this time." The nurses reported their findings to the doctor and then wheeled her away to surgery.

Jamie's surgery was easy enough and he was quickly taken into a recovery room.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room Frank, Danny, Baez, Erin, Nikki, and Renzulli waited anxiously. They didn't know how bad it was.

The doctors were able to remove the bullet from Eddie's chest and to remove the bone fragments from where they had been embedded. She lost a lot of blood, so she required a blood transfusion.

A nurse left the room and went to go check on Jamie. He was sitting up and drifting in and out of sleep, but with a worried expression on his face, reminiscent of Frank in so many ways.

"How is she? Did she make it?" Jamie's face was full of concern. The nurse smiled at him.

"She'll be just fine. Not too often we get pregnant women with gunshot wounds." Jamie laughed "Oh I'm sure she's glad to have that thing off her belly. It made her pee all the time."

The nurse looked confused and looked at the ground.

Jamie sat up straight. "What's wrong?"

The nurse opened the file containing Eddie's health information, and took out the sonogram picture.

"It's doubtful that she even knew yet, but she's about eight weeks along," the nurse said.

Jamie's eyes widened as he did the math.


	9. Ch 9: Blood is Thicker Than Water

Disclaimer: Oh! Look at that! I still don't own Blue Bloods.

Seriously, thank you so much for the kind reviews and feedback! Especially Hayley for your interesting idea!

Ch. 9

Jamie blinked, just trying to process. Eddie was pregnant. And the kid was his. No doubt about it. They had slept together the night before they were briefed.

Almost three months ago.

"Oh my God, are you sure?" He asked the nurse, who nodded.

He didn't know what to think.

 _She doesn't even know yet._

He allowed himself a moment to compose himself, and he allowed himself to smile. He was going to be a dad, and his best friend was going to be his child's mom. "Man, that kid's going to have spunk," he thought.

The nurse left the sonogram picture on the nightstand. "Congratulations, Officer Reagan."

Jamie absently nodded at her while staring at the tiny figure in the image. He couldn't stop looking.

A knock sounded at the door. "Hey Harvard." Jamie jumped and put the picture face down on the nightstand. Danny walked in with a half-smile.

"You're gonna give me and dad and Erin heart attacks. Getting shot all the time. How are you doing?"

Jamie blinked his eyes and nonchalantly replied "Fine".

Danny cocked his head to the side, "You sure, kid? Hey, what's that?" Jamie saw that he was walking toward the nightstand.

"Danny, don't!" Danny jerked back and raised an eyebrow.

"Something's up. I can read you like a book, don't you remember?"

Jamie covered his face with his hands, as Danny flipped over the picture.

"Oh, it's just a sonogram. Linda had one of these laying around when she was preg-"

Danny put the picture down. "Get out, Harvard! Is Eddie going to have a mush ball? It's yours, right?"

Jamie laughed a little into his hands. "Danny, I just found out. She doesn't even know yet. And I'm pretty damn sure I'm the father. I'm the only one she's been sleeping with the past few months. Keep it quiet, ok?"

Danny looked at the picture and at Jamie. "Jamie, you'll be the best dad I know. It's probably a good idea for the news about a grandchild to come from you. And besides that, you know what he's going to tell you to do right?"

Jamie laughed and thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I just wonder how Eddie will react."

Meanwhile, in another recovery room, Linda was administering an IV in Eddie's arm. Eddie woke up, slowly rubbing her eyes. "Damn, it feels like a hangover, but worse. What the hell happened? Where's Reagan?"

Linda smiled and sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Eddie sank back into the pillows. "Like I'm going to throw up. I feel like hell. All I remember is Jamie yelling 'Please don't hurt my family,' and then I dropped to the ground. How is he?"

"You're family, he didn't want to lose you. He's fine. You took the brunt of the action and you won't be back on the streets anytime soon," said Linda.

Eddie scrunched her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean? I took a hit, I'll take a few weeks off, I'm good to go, right?"

Before Linda could open her mouth, Jamie appeared at the door.

"No."

Danny had brought Jamie a change of clothes, a clean uniform shirt and pants. Jamie stood in the doorway, leaning against it partially for strength.

"Do you want to tell her?" Linda asked in a quiet voice.

"Tell me what, Reagan? What's going on?"

Linda left the room.

Jamie sat down on the bed as Linda shut the door. Eddie's eyes welled up with tears. "What is it? Are you ok? Am I ok?" Eddie looked like a scared little girl curled up in the blankets.

"Look, we're both fine. Both healthy and going to be fine. Both back on the force eventually, too. But you, not for at least another seven months."

Eddie looked confused. "Ok, Jamie you sound like a fortune cookie. That's an insane amount of time to be out of work. Heck, give me two more months than that, and I could have a kid by then." Jamie lookd nervous.

"Eddie. You won't need those extra two months. You're already pregnant. I did this to you...and I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, and I'm sure you're going to be mad at me or even hate me but -" Jamie rambled, until Eddie cut him off.

"This is a joke, right Reagan? I can't be! I think I'd know about that."

Jamie shook his head.

Just then, Linda came in the room with a fresh IV bag and the ultrasound machine.

"Thought you might want to see something." Linda grinned. Jamie reached for Eddie's hand and let her squeeze it.

"Reagan, I'm scared. I'm starting to believe this isn't a joke."

Linda spread the gel over Eddie's exposed belly, which was raised just ever so slightly. Eddie squeezed Jamie's hand tightly.

"Jamie, I'm really scared."

And Eddie was truly scared that if she really was pregnant, she'd be left alone to raise a fatherless child. "Jamie wouldn't do that," she thought, "but I need to be sure. I can't do this on my own".

Linda moved the wand around, and sure enough, a small tiny creature appeared on the screen.

"It looks like a bean - are you sure that's a baby? Reagan, you are so dead," said Eddie. But Eddie's emotions betrayed her, as a few tears made their way down her face.

Jamie looked at her and wiped the tears away with his index finger.

"I guess we'll be partners for more than a few years then, Janko." He said softly.

After Jamie spoke, Eddie smiled.

"She better not make me pee all the time like Junior did."

Jamie offered a smile and hugged Eddie. "I'm not leaving."

Linda asked for some privacy to discuss things over with Eddie. Jamie left the room, and went into the waiting room where his family sat. Danny gave him a knowing glance. Frank came over to him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay, son. How is Officer Janko holding up?" He asked. Jamie sighed and nodded. "She'll be fine."

Danny motioned with his hand to get on with it.

"Dad, she's pregnant." Frank chuckled and replied "Of course she is. That was part of the assignment."

Jamie shook his head. Danny came up behind Frank. "Well, Harvard took this assignment too literally."

Frank scrunched his bushy eyebrows. "Dad, what Danny means is that she's really pregnant. The baby is mine."

And that's when it really hit him.

Jamie slumped down and erupted into tears, half joyful and half incredulous. "I'm going to be a dad," he said softly

Frank sat next to him, sighed, and offered a smile.

"Not a finer city to bring another Reagan into."

Jamie looked into his dad's eyes. "Thanks, dad."

Danny slapped his shoulder. "C'mon kid. You'll finally have your own little guy or girl running around. It'll be great! And as his or her godfather, I plan to - "

"Oh? Godfather? Really, Danny?" Jamie smirked at his brother.

Erin walked over.

"Guys, you aren't exactly the quietest. I could hear every word. Congratulations, baby brother. I knew I was right. You do have feelings for her."

Meanwhile, Eddie sat up in the bed, wide-eyed. What would happen to sweet little Victoria? And Genevive and Nick?

Their father was going away to prison, their mother serving at least five years for being an accessory to murder. Patricia mentioned that she and Vino had a guardianship arrangement for Genny and Nick, but one hadn't been finalized for Victoria. She thought about her own feelings when her father was convicted and sentenced.

 _I can't allow another girl to grow up feeling like her heroes betrayed her_.


	10. Ch 10: The Penguin

Disclaimer: Still don't own Blue Bloods. Funny though...Will Estes seems to knock up a girl in almost every series he's in.

Ch. 10

Eddie had gotten dressed and was ready for discharge. She sat on the edge of the bed and tapped her belly. "Well, I don't know if you can hear me yet. But honestly, I'm kinda happy about you. Just feels right. Plus you're giving mama license to eat as much as she wants."

She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. "Talking to Junior?" Jamie stood there in his uniform with flowers. "Hey, so um...I know you're not much of a flowery, girly-girl. But I really just wanted to show you that I'm here for you. Most guys wouldn't allow their pregnant girlfriend or wife to get shot, pregnant or otherwise. And I'm just sorry, because I feel like I let you down."

Eddie motioned for Jamie to sit. "Reagan, you didn't let me down. You saved my life. How much shittier would you have felt if I died and on top of it, you found out I was carrying your kid after?" Jamie kissed her forehead.

 _I wouldn't have been able to live with myself._

"I just feel bad for Victoria. Her mom and dad are going away, and as far as I know, she's going into the foster care system. I don't feel right about letting that sweet girl down. Especially knowing that I'm the one who put her daddy away," Eddie whispered.

"Eddie, he's a bad guy. He put her in danger every day she lived in that house. Her mom is getting two years, but you were right, she has no custodial papers. However, Erin mentioned that now Nikki's out of the house, she kinda misses having a little girl around. So she was thinking about fostering Victoria. That way, she'd be in a loving home and you'd still get to see her...be Aunt Eddie. And she'll finally get to see the baby." Jamie winked.

Eddie patted her belly. "Linda and the OB/GYN said I'm actually about ten weeks along. Which accounts for the morning sickness. And the emotions. And the constant horniness." Jamie smirked. "Man, Janko. I should have knocked you up a long time ago, then."

She playfully punched his shoulder, then her face grew somber.

"So what do we do? Like where do we go from here?" She asked expectantly.

Jamie pulled her close. "I'm not going anywhere."

Finally, Linda came by and told Eddie that she was free to go. Jamie held her hand and kissed her cheek. They walked out of the hospital, and to Jamie's car as the sky grew dark. He drove them to her apartment. While Jamie pulled into his spot, Eddie noticed something different about her street. The fences were lined with candles and white flowers.

Eddie raised her eyebrows.

"Reagan, what's all this?"

Jamie shrugged playfully and only got out of the car, opened her door, and helped her out. "You'll see. It's your welcome home!"

Eddie laughed as a familiar tune filled the sweet summer air and a few words stuck out as sweeter than a rose.

 _It's inevitable like you and me._

He held her hand and walked with her to the door. When they got to the break in the fence where Eddie's apartment building was, they stopped.

"Our first kiss was right here...in this spot. And as much as we didn't want to admit it then, I'll be the first to admit it now. I'm in love with you. I love you. And I'm not just saying that because you're carrying my child...our child. I'm saying it because I could have lost you and I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost the woman who drives me out of my mind, makes plans without consulting me, eats more than I do, and isn't afraid to speak her mind around me. I love you. Heck, I'll scream it if you'd like."

At this point, Jamie was smiling so much he was crying. "Ok, look at this point, I'm sure I look like an ass. And if I get any louder, one of your neighbors will call the cops, which will be embarassing. But I really need to ask you something."

Eddie cocked her head. "Shoot, Reagan."

"What do you want? From me? From this relationship?" He asked her solemnly.

Eddie grabbed his hand. "Jamie, what do you want?" She sat on a crate by the fence.

Jamie knelt down in front of her, took off his hat, and grabbed her hands.

"Edit Janko, I want to marry you. I've never been more sure of anything else in my entire life. Will you be my wife?"

He pulled out a ring from his left pocket, a sparking rose gold band with three diamonds set beautifully in it.

Eddie's eyes welled with tears as she answered in the affirmative.

Jamie slid the ring on her finger. The diamonds were set in such a way that reminded Jamie of how he and Eddie were starting their life together: with three people, instead of just two.

He dipped and kissed her deep and slow, making a memory that they'd tell their own kids about someday. And maybe Erin, if she was lucky.

The music stopped abruptly and Frank got out of the car.

"Congratulations, son...Oh, and Eddie? You don't have to call me Commissioner. Pop works just fine." Frank winked at Eddie.

The next morning, Jamie grinned as he woke up next to his partner, best friend, and fiancee.

 _Finally._

Eddie's head was nestled in the crook of his neck. She was still sound asleep, with her bare chest rising and falling gently. She did snore ever so slightly, but to Jamie it was kinda cute. Jamie's left hand rested on her belly, protectively and lovingly.

Eddie was put on light duty at work, filing paperwork, and the like. In other words, she was in hell.

"Reagan, can't I just wear a bulletproof vest and call it a day? I miss being on patrol," she said groggily.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Janko. Do you want to put yourself and our kid in danger?"

"Your kid makes me fat. And pee constantly, Reagan."

"Oh, so now it's my kid?" He playfully punched her arm. "Hey, it's my kid who makes you all curvy. And your chest much larger, which I enjoy. He's kinda like a mini-wingman."

"Jamie, who said anything about the baby being a boy or a girl?" Eddie asked with a smile on her face.

Jamie just smiled and sighed. "I always wanted a son...especially after Joe died. So I'd have a special way of remembering him, you know? But honestly, if the baby is a girl, I'll be just as happy. And I'll kick the ass of any guy who breaks her heart. I'm sure the PC will happily look the other way on that one."

Eddie snuggled up against his bare body. "Damn, Reagan. It's a wonder you didn't knock me up sooner."

Jamie chuckled, and kissed Eddie's forehead.

Three weeks later, Jamie went back full-duty as Detective Reagan, working homicides with Det. Ryan. His promotion and the pay upgrade was truly a godsend, as he and Eddie needed to get a few things for the baby.

Eddie was working at 1PP, light duty, organizing some files for Frank. "I like to keep my family close, Officer Janko. And well, you're becoming like a daughter to me." At that, a very hormonal Eddie began to cry a little. Frank, in a lot of ways, was more of a father figure than her own old man was.

Jamie called Eddie to meet him at the precinct after his tour was over. When Eddie arrived, a few of the officers and Renzulli had procured a few gifts for the new arrival. Eddie got all emotional and hit Jamie on the arm.

"I'll get you for this one, lambchop."

The officers and detectives were all over the moon for the couple, and Erin brought little Victoria over to visit that night, too. Victoria was excited to stay over with her Aunt Eddie and Uncle Jamie.

Eddie, Jamie, and Erin had explained to all three kids the situation with their parents. Especially emphasizing that their parents weren't bad people, they had just done some bad things. Victoria seemed to accept that answer and seemed to love spending time with Erin. Erin, in turn, liked having a little girl around again.

In Eddie and Jamie's apartment (complete now with a woman's touch), Victoria sat on Eddie's lap. Jamie was sitting on the couch talking with Erin, who was giving plenty of parenting advice to her baby brother.

Eddie was reading Victoria a story, complete with sarcastic and funny commentary, making the little girl giggle incessantly.

Suddenly, Victoria jumped. "What was that?" She asked Eddie innocently.

Eddie's face was fresh with tears. Jamie ran over and knelt by the chair. "You ok? What's wrong?"

"I felt...I felt the baby move! She kicked me!" Victoria exclaimed and smiled. Eddie nodded with a smile.

She pulled Jamie's hand onto her belly. There was a stillness followed by an ever so slight kick.

Jamie smiled and at a loss for words.

After storytime and snack time was over, Erin left. Victoria chattered on and on about the baby until she fell asleep in Eddie's arms. Eddie stifled a a laugh. "The kid conked out on me, Reagan. She's taking a page from your book."

Jamie took Victoria from Eddie's arms and laid her down on the bed in the guest room, tucking the little girl in.

He knelt by the bed, saying a quiet prayer for her and kissed her forehead. "Love ya, kid."

Eddie stood by the doorway in her soft flannel pajamas watching, with her hand over their own little one.

"I'm usually not a big softie, but man, Jamie. You're going to be a great dad. You're a catch."

Jamie kissed her lips gently, then urgently, with his bare hands roaming up and down her sides. He picked Eddie up, and carried her to their room.

"Actually, you're the catch."

He gently laid her down and kissed her passionately, massaging her breasts, kissing every inch of her (and paying particular attention to her belly). He was a little nervous about sex during pregnancy, but Danny had reassured him that it was fine.

They made love very gently that night, with even the little Reagan-to-be offering a tiny kick of encouragement at the end, making Jamie and Eddie both crack up. Jamie wrapped his body around hers, protecting her and loving her ever so tenderly.

Six months later, both Jamie and Eddie had to testify against Vino Gambini and his associates. The evidence was overwhelmingly convicting. Eddie was about eight to nine months pregnant, and waddling around like a fat penguin.

"But a very cute and sexy, oversized penguin" Jamie offered.

Vino got prison for life. Most of his associates got at least fifty years. Eddie recommended that Patricia, in light of the best interests of her children and the minor role she had played, be given no more than four years. The judge had obliged and given Patricia two years with three years of parole.

Eddie loved getting to be Victoria's Aunt, and get a little practice being a mommy. Because heaven knows she needed it.

 _And in doing so, she got to give support to a hurting child. Support that she didn't even know she needed. Support that Eddie herself never got. Even at seventeen. Seeing a parent or two in jail wasn't easy and Eddie knew that. But at least this way, Victoria always had somebody around who loved her and cared about her._

 ** _Thank you everyone for the reviews so far! Open to suggestions for how to end! I have some ideas, but I love hearing yours!_**


	11. Ch 11: The Littlest Reagan

Disclaimer: I own Blue Bloods...just kidding. I really don't.

Ch. 11

Jamie sighed. Eddie had kicked him out of the bed in favor of snuggling with her body pillow in the last few nights of her pregnancy. She was huge...but if anything, it had only made him love her more.

He decided to make her favorite pancakes for breakfast to surprise her, but not before standing in his - no, their bedroom doorway and watching his pregnant fiancee sleep. He half-smiled and let out a small sigh. Jamie was about to bring the food in, when he heard Eddie scream.

"Oh my God! What the hell is this? This hurts. Bad. Like really bad. Reagan! Get your ass in here!" She screamed.

Jamie ran in, to find Eddie cluctching her belly in pain.

"Oh God, it's time. Should I call Danny? I should call Danny" he said, more than slightly panicked and excited.

Eddie glared at him. "Get in the fucking car and take me to St. Vin's. Now."

Jamie grabbed their bag and picked Eddie up. They drove to the hospital in Jamie's car.

Eddie was breathing heavily and howling in absolute pain. Jamie hated to see her in this kind of agony, so he was honking the horn incessantly, and speeding through traffic like a madman.

Suddenly, sirens and lights flashed behind him. "Driver, pull over." said the voice over the speaker.

"Damnit!" Jamie exclaimed and pulled over against his better judgment.

Eddie rolled down the window screaming "NYPD business. Labor. Baby. Ticket us later...Oh Jamie it hurts."

The officer rolled up to Jamie's car, beginning to issue a summons for excessive speeding.

Jamie flashed his badge and was beginning to explain the situation when Eddie leaned forward.

"Look, Officer...whatever your name is...he knocked me up. I'm having the kid, and we need to go. It hurts like hell!"

The officer backed away and allowed them to go. Jamie began to pull away.

"Jamie stay. I need to push. Help me." Jamie's eyes widened. "Can't you wait to get to St. Vin's?"

Eddie reached down. "Nope. No, that is not an option. Your kid is coming now. I feel his big head."

Jamie ran out of the car and slammed the door. He opened Eddie's door and grabbed a blanket from the backseat.

"Guess we're having a baby, Janko." He laughed.

"The kid thinks he's - OWWWWW - funny."

The officer saw what was going on and ran over to help. Jamie asked him to radio for help. "Officer Bryant, we need a bus. And if you could get the PC down here that would be great, because his grandchild is about to be born in a New York City street."

The officer was quick to oblige, but not quick enough to get away without Eddie grabbing his hand, and breaking his index finger. "It hurts...oh my God it hurts."

Jamie smirked.

 _That's my girl._

Just as the ambulance arrived, tiny little Joseph Vincent Reagan made his way into the mean streets of Manhattan. Thankfully, his daddy was there to catch him. Jamie took off his shirt and wrapped little Joseph in his navy NYPD t-shirt, a sign of things to come, and his namesake. Still in his undershirt, Jamie cut the cord using his shoelace, and handed the little boy to a tired and incredulous Eddie, leaning against the blankets and car pillow.

"Jamie, we're never having sex again. Ever." Jamie raised his eyebrows.

"Ohh...but look at his little fingers! And his toes! And oh my God...his eyes! He's beautiful. I love him." Jamie smirked. "I was hoping you might. I think we kinda have to keep him." Eddie playfully punched him. "And I love you too, lambchop."

The EMTs ran over to tend to little Joseph, who weighed in at about a whopping nine pounds, and Officer Bryant, suffering from a broken finger.

And Jamie, who was a step away from hyperventilating.

They all went to the hospital via ambulance, met by Linda and a team of nurses.

Eddie was reluctant to let Joseph out of her sight. "I basically got stabbed in the gut for hours today. I want my kid, Reagan!" She wailed.

Jamie comforted her and reassured her. Linda winked. "I just need to check out the little guy and make sure he's doing ok. Plus, Aunt Linda needs to see him before Uncle Danny does."

Eddie chuckled.

"Only Jamie could have a kid born on a sidewalk."

"Danny!" squealed Eddie. Danny leaned down to the gurney and kissed her cheek and hugged Jamie.

"Boy or girl?" He asked.

Jamie reached for Eddie's hand, and they shared a sweet smile.

"A little boy. Joseph Vincent Reagan, nine pounds, two ounces." Jamie reported with a straight face, and a cracking voice.

Eddie smiled proudly. "He's a big boy."

"It's a boy!" Danny smiled and patted Jamie on the back. "Pop'll love this. Congratulations, you two." Jamie had a smile a mile wide.

A team of nurses wheeled Eddie into a recovery room, where she would be examined and allowed to breastfeed little Joseph.

Jamie smiled and held Eddie's hand as they got situated in the room.

"I'm proud of you, Eddie." He said with a smile, as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Linda carried her new nephew into the room, newly clothed with a onesie and an itty bitty hat, wrapped in a navy blue blanket that (of course) had the NYPD logo on it.

"Look at that, he's already in uniform! Sarge'll be proud" joked Eddie, who softened as Linda passed the bundle to her.

Eddie cradled their son in her arms, with his tiny blue eyes squinting open.

Jamie was fighting back tears, thinking "That's _my_ son. I made that."

He watched as Eddie cradled Joseph in her arms, feeding him for the first time.

 _This is my family_.

"He's a handsome little guy, isn't he?" Jamie asked.

A little while later, Eddie fell asleep and Jamie got to cradle their son.

"Hey Joe...Wow, it's been awhile since I've said that. So I'm your daddy, and you're going to be the most spoiled baby in the world. Ever. You see, you're named after two very brave men who would have loved you very much. Your uncle Joe, who died a few years ago, would have been over the moon for you. He'd have taught you baseball and how to make the meanest chili in Brooklyn. I'll only try to do my best to teach you those things. Then there's Vinny, my former partner. Before I met your mommy. He was killed, but he was one of the bravest men I've ever met. You have quite the namesake, son."

Jamie put his finger in Joseph's tiny fist, making the tiny infant squirm and curl closer into Jamie's chest. Making his heart melt straight into a puddle.

"Son."

Jamie looked up and saw his own dad at the door.

"Hey dad." he whispered.

Frank walked in and sat in the chair next to Jamie.

"It's a boy, dad...we named him Joseph. Joseph Vincent Reagan."

Jamie smiled at the little guy sleeping contentedly on his chest. "And if he eats anything like his mother, he'll be a very big boy indeed."

Frank smiled at the name and patted his son on the shoulder. "You're a very lucky man, son."

Jamie passed the little guy to Frank, who despite having a Tom Selleck-esque build and composure, nearly broke down into tears. "Even looks a bit like Joe when he was born."

Frank held him close and he and Jamie rose from their chairs. "Let's let the rest of the family meet him." Jamie suggested.

Frank passed the baby back to Jamie. The three generations of Reagans walked to the waiting room.

"It's a boy...Joseph Vincent Reagan" Jamie announced joyfully, with a huge smile on his face.

Danny peered at the little guy. "Oh, he's going to be scampering around with Jack and Sean in a few years. He has fight in him."

Erin just smiled, misty eyed at her baby brother with his infant son. "How's Eddie doing, little brother?"

Jamie peered back behind him. "She's out cold. I mean, she did deliver a baby on the sidewalk of the East Village today." Erin chuckled.

Finally, once the family had their fill, Jamie brought Joseph back to his mama's room. Eddie stirred a little bit and reached for Joseph, half-asleep.

"We make cute kids, Reagan." She mumbled.

He chuckled. "Yeah we do. Plus now this one can be in our wedding."

Eddie's eyes opened wide. "Oh man, the wedding. I have to diet before that, right? To fit into a stupid gown."

Jamie smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I like you the way you are. Even if you diet, I know you'll bring a suitcase of Ho-Hos on our honeymoon."

Eddie laid the baby in the crib.

"I never thought I'd actually be a mom, Jamie. But it's actually the best feeling."

He kissed her forehead. "Mmm-hmm."

They both held each other as they fell asleep.


End file.
